Motion compensated temporal prediction is a well-known method for redundancy reduction in video signal compression. A prediction error signal and a motion vector for a current block are transmitted, describing the location of the predictor block or blocks in the reference frame or frames. Hence, part of the saved data rate for coding the source pixels is used for transmitting the motion vector data as side information.